


Tis but a scratch

by Hetsez



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Porn, Doctor Patient Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Sex, just thought it was funny, shy Mute, sorry about the title, story has nothing to do with Monty Python
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: Mute's wound wasn't deep. And it only hurt a little. He shouldn't bother Doc, the subject of his fantasies, over such a little scratch on his thigh, right?





	Tis but a scratch

**Author's Note:**

> One or two fanfictions around here describe Mute as an actual mute, who doesn’t talk much but is able to speak. I liked that idea rather a lot so I used it as well. Hope you enjoy (:

Yesterday they had been on a mission. He and a few others had to protect a hostage while they waited to be picked up by the helicopter. There had been loads of them: terrorists. But the team was strong; Bandit, Kapkan, Valkyrie and Rook had all been there with him and with the five of them they had been able to hold off the terrorists very well. The shot in his leg, his upper thigh, hit him when he was crouched down, watching one way and thinking Valkyrie had his other side covered. Turned out she hadn’t, and a terrorist had appeared that way. Mute saw him from the corner of his eye and managed to kill him with one well-aimed shot, thanks to his quick acting, but not before the terrorist had sprayed fire at Mute. All bullets had missed, except for one, which had grazed his thigh. The wound hurt, but at least there was no bullet in his flesh. Mute limped slightly, but apart from the pain that came in waves, he told himself he felt fine. The mission had been a success.

No need to bother Doc over his petty little wound. Doc was busy now anyway, taking care of his fellow country man Rook, who had been hurt rather badly yesterday. And so Mute limped through the barracks, trying to walk as normally as he could when he met other members of Rainbow.

It wasn’t like the pain was bearable. The wound stung like a bitch, but Mute admitted that only to himself at those moments when the pain pulsed through his whole leg. He would go to Doc, but he wasn’t much of a talker and didn’t want him to make a fuss over the small wound. It probably wasn’t anything serious anyway; Doc would probably tell him he was exaggerating.

Was that really the reason Mute didn’t seek medical aid? No, of course not. It was merely Mute's excuse. The real reason he didn’t want to see Doc about the wound, was that he would have to undress in Doc's office. Mute’s face turned red at the thought of having to sit in his boxers in the office while Doc examined the wound on his thigh. It was too embarrassing. So Mute simply hoped the wound wasn't bad and the pain would go away. That way he could avoid the awkwardness of Doc's hands gently touching him... If possible, Mute turned an even darker shade of red.

But unfortunately for Mute, Doc would catch up with him sooner or later. Doc cared about the medical condition of the members of his team, and was sure to examine everyone. He always did.

That time came that very evening, when Mute was trying to make his way to the SAS bedrooms. He was walking through the corridor when he felt a terrible pain in his leg and it gave way. Mute tried to hold onto the wall, but he stumbled and fell, his leg in an angle that made the pain even worse. He grunted. When he hit the floor, he made quite a crash and he could only hope no one had heard him. Mute tried to get back up quickly, but he couldn't. 

A door near him opened, and Mute cursed his luck when he realised he had fallen right in front of the GIGN bedroom. And out of all four people that lived in there, of course it had to be Doc who poked his head out. Mute double cursed his luck.

“Mute, are you alright?” Doc asked, his face worried. Mute tore his eyes away from the handsome Frenchman. His cheeks turned slightly red and he nodded. Doc came over to him to help him up. “Been drinking? You better get to bed, if Rainbow sees you like this...” Doc laughed, but stopped when Mute kept holding onto him. Mute felt embarrassed for doing so, but he couldn’t feel his leg. He would fall again if Doc didn’t keep him up. Doc's eyes watched him, puzzled, and then he said: “Mute, you didn’t come to see me after yesterday’s mission.”

Mute shrugged and tried to look away.

“I’ve been so busy patching Rook up... I did see the others, but you didn't come to me for a check-up. Mute, are you wounded?” Doc looked him all over, trying to find the place where Mute was shot. Mute just shrugged again, he felt so awkward. Doc always made him feel like this. By just looking in his eyes Mute would turn red, by just the gentle touch of his hands, Mute shuddered and somewhere in his head, in a dark corner, he wondered what else those hands could do to him. He felt embarrassed for these thoughts, because they weren't how he was supposed to think about a teammate.

“Come with me.” Doc said and put Mute's arm around his shoulder. And thus Mute limped to Doc’s office, helped by Doc, and it seemed a nightmare come true. No, don’t get this wrong; Mute liked Doc and he didn’t hate him, not at all. But the private place where his wound was, and the thoughts he had about Doc, made this all rather awkward. Mute could only hope it wouldn't take too long and he wouldn't get a boner... How embarrassing...  
They entered the office and Doc gestured for Mute to sit down on the table. Mute sat down and nervously watched Doc as he got his things ready. A clipboard, some tools, his white gloves... Mute had put his hand on the wound. God this was going to go so wrong. Mute was a quiet one, but his mind was full of dark, lustful thoughts. Nobody would expect that from him, which made it even more awkward. He already knew he couldn’t avoid a boner if Doc started to touch him.

Doc seemed to be ready, and turned to Mute. He must've noticed how nervous Mute was when he said with a smile: “Relax, I just need some information first.” Doc held the clipboard and unscrewed a pen. “Just the basic facts, can you show me where it hurts?” He asked from behind his face mask. His face was friendly and Mute told himself he was only trying to help. If he would just give his answers, he might be able to leave soon so that nothing awkward could happen.

Mute tapped his inner thigh gently. 

“Alright, what happened? Gun shot?” 

Mute nodded.

“Did it penetrate?”

Mute tried his best not to blush, turned his eyes away from Doc’s handsome face quickly and shook his head.

“Just a surface wound, then?”

Mute nodded again.

“Infected?”

Mute shrugged.

“Alright Mute, I will need to examine this wound of yours. If you could take off your trousers.” Doc simply said and started to scribble something down on his clipboard.

This was the moment, and Doc didn’t even seem to care that much. He had probably seen half of the members of Rainbow naked by now, Mute tried to calm himself. It is his job, nothing weird will happen. Nothing. Nothing naughty either.

Mute took his trousers off hesitantly and sat down again, feeling extremely awkward. Doc put the clipboard aside and returned his attention to him.  
“Alright, what do we have here...” 

The way Doc said it, maybe it was the French accent, but it had Mute look up at the ceiling, trying not to turn red again and holding his breath. _Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner._ Luckily Doc’s attention was on his wound. He examined it for a while, mumbling to himself in French. Then he moved away to get some liquids and tissues from his cupboards.

“This will sting a bit.” He warned Mute kindly and started using the liquid on the wound. Mute grunted from the initial pain, and then watched Doc treat his wound.

He was so gentle, the way he held Mute’s leg still with one hand and treated the wound with the other. He put some other liquid on another tissue, and put it to Mute’s wound. Mute grunted again when the liquid made contact with the wound, and did he just imagine it, or did Doc stroke his leg gently with his thumb? Mute’s heart started to hammer in his chest.

_Don’t think about it._

Doc started to clean the wound properly. Every time Mute grunted softly from the stinging pain, Doc would absent-mindedly stroke his leg with his thumb. Mute started to pretend to be in pain more than he actually was, so that at one point Doc’s thumb kept stroking his leg gently. It was such a nice, soothing feeling... If only Doc could stroke something else as well...

_Don’t think about it._

“We're nearly done.” Doc said calmly and Mute smiled awkwardly at him.

If only Doc knew what was going on inside Mute’s head now... He would probably slap you, Mute thought sadly. Then Doc brushed against Mute’s crotch, unintentionally while he repositioned his hand to treat the wound, but Mute lost his mind. Doc didn’t seem to notice it, but Mute was trying to hold his breath again to avoid getting an awkward boner. How much longer would this take? Mute felt he couldn't hide his boner forever. The bulge was already bigger than it should be. He promised himself to jerk off to the thoughts he was having right now as soon as he could have some alone time.

_Don’t think about it._

“There, that should do it for now. Alright?” Doc dressed the wound with some bandages. He stood up and Mute nodded. Mute was aware that Doc was looking at him, but he didn’t meet his eyes; the small bulge in his boxers already said enough. If he would look at Doc now, the bulge would only grow. Would Doc let him go now, so he could enjoy his thoughts on his own? Mute blushed as he stared at his lap.

“You’re good to go, Mute,” Doc said, but then he bended over Mute. “unless you need my help with something else?”

Mute's head shot up, and he stared right into Doc's eyes, only a short distance away from his own. He felt his cheeks heat up. Mute wasn’t one for words, but now he had completely lost his tongue. His mouth hung open slightly, feeling speechless. Was this nightmare suddenly turning into one of his daydreams?

“I’m just your doctor, no need to get horny.” Doc joked and laughed, but he stopped when instead of laughing with him, Mute blushed heavily and looked away again shamefully. Doc watched him, trying to figure out what his behaviour meant. 

Mute wanted to sink right through the floor. He felt rejected by Doc, when all he wanted was some sexual attention. Then he felt Doc grab his chin gently and he pulled his head to face him again. Mute saw Doc lower his face mask with the index and middle finger of his other hand while he pulled Mute closer to him by his chin. Mute could barely breathe before Doc pressed his now exposed lips onto his gently. Doc kissed him slowly and Mute closed his eyes. He felt so overwhelmed that he barely kissed back but simply enjoyed the feeling of being kissed. Doc must have figured out what was going on inside his head after all, Mute thought.

The kiss was rather experimental, as if Doc wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing. After a short while he stopped and his eyes travelled over Mute’s face, from his now wide-open eyes to his mouth, slightly apart and panting, then down his body, and then back to his eyes. “You look like you could use some help.” He whispered.

Mute slowly nodded. This _was_ a dream come true.

Doc helped him out of his boxers, took off his rubber gloves and Mute groaned when he held his dick in his warm, gentle hands. Mute stared down at his lap, taking in the sight of Doc’s hand around his boner. This was what Mute had fantasised about ever since Doc had once treated him after his first mission in which he got hurt rather badly. Doc had been so kind to him, and he had been so professional, he had left Mute with a rather large crush on the handsome Frenchman. When Mute was alone he imagined Doc took care of him in more ways than just tending to his wounds after that mission, taking him to his office and after treating his wounds he would start touching Mute in other places... Then one thing would lead to the other and he would end up sleeping with Doc. It all sounded rather like a bad porn, but it was Mute’s wildest fantasy.

Doc started stroking slowly and Mute rocked his hips into Doc’s touch, dying of need. Doc watched him with a playful smile on his lips, “my, someone’s needy.”

Mute blushed and nodded, not stopping his movements. Doc stroked him while Mute pushed himself into Doc’s hand, and the combination made Mute make small sounds of pleasure. Doc, who had barely heard him talk in all the time they had been at Rainbow, was obviously enjoying the sounds his little patient was making. He would experiment in the way he touched Mute to see when he would earn a moan from him. Mute just held on to the table, blushing and getting harder and harder. He was currently experiencing a mixed feeling of embarrassment and pleasure. He hated to let Doc take control of him like this, but at the same time the things Doc did to him were too good to deny.

Doc quickened his pace and caught Mute's lips with his own. This time Mute was more prepared and he kissed back desperately. Doc had full control over him; everything he did made Mute groan in pleasure. Once or twice Doc would suddenly stop stroking just to make out with Mute, to which Mute responded with impatient sounds against Doc’s lips. It seemed to turn Doc on; He immediately grabbed Mute’s dick again and stroked harder than before, a playful smirk on his lips.

Mute started to pant. He was getting close now that Doc was stroking him so hard that he might tear his dick off. Mute finally dared to look up at Doc’s face, and felt his cheeks heat up as he took in the Frenchman’s handsome features and his dilated pupils. Mute had never dared to dream that Doc would actually jerk him off in his office, let alone get horny by it himself... Doc stared back at him and without words Mute understood that Doc was hungry too. It was in his eyes, but Mute didn’t mind at all to lend his arse to Doc after this... He would do this every day if he could.

“Doc...” He moaned faintly, surprised to hear his own voice. His voice sounded low and rough; not like his own voice at all. But Doc understood. He gave a few last, hard strokes and covered the tip of Mute’s dick with his hand. Mute groaned and came in Doc’s hands. He gripped the table tightly, his knuckles turning white. He hadn’t had an orgasm like that in a while. It was probably the best one he had ever had, because it had been this hot man before him who had given it to him. He felt slightly ashamed he hadn’t last longer, but damn it had been a while...

Mute panted and closed his eyes while he enjoyed the last sparks of the wonderful sensation leaving his body. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Doc undoing his trousers and getting his own dick out of his boxers. Mute swallowed and gripped the table again. In his fantasies, this had been the best part. Doc was as big as he had always fantasised about and he was sure he could fuck him as well as he did in his daydreams. But to be honest, Mute was a virgin and had never had a dick up his arse. He wanted it, but at the same time he was a little scared.

Doc grabbed his neck and pulled him into a long, needy kiss. Mute kissed back as if his life depended on it. Then he looked him in the eyes and Mute stared back into his dilated ones, horny and ready to fuck him. “Can you do me a favour now, Mute?” His voice was low and husky and it made Mute blush madly. He nodded willingly, and Doc smirked at him. Doc then pushed Mute on his back on the operation table, and climbed on top of it himself too. He placed himself in between Mute’s legs and spread them. Before he started, he stared at Mute. But this hadn’t been part of his daydreams, Mute thought. Doc simply stared at him as if he was a great treasure Doc was keeping to himself, to protect it and preserve it against the world. Mute turned an even darker shade of red under those hungry eyes. “Look at you blushing,” Doc said half affectionately, half horny. “Relax. We'll take it easy.”

Doc lifted Mute's legs up over his shoulders and Mute could feel the heat of Doc’s erection radiating against his leg. He looked up at Doc expectantly and saw him staring at him again while he felt around Mute’s arse. Mute started breathing harder when Doc rubbed his finger over his arse hole. That apparently turned Doc on, as he started rubbing harder and deeper, slowly forcing his way inside Mute. It made Mute pant more and more, and eventually he was all tensed up because of his nerves.

“Mmm, you’re so tight Mute... You need to relax or I’ll hurt you...” Doc said in a low voice, and Mute nodded his red-cheeked face. He closed his eyes and tried to breath slowly while he felt Doc touching his arse hole. Doc started the same ritual over and over again, rubbing with one finger until he made his way inside. With his eyes closed, Mute felt every movement of the calloused finger very well and at one point he realised he was getting used to the touch. “Good boy...” Doc groaned and then put his finger tip on Mute’s entrance. He pushed his way inside, not very gently but also not too rough. Mute groaned at the sudden change of touch and jerked his eyes open. Doc looked at him and ordered: “Relax.” Mute nodded shakily and closed his eyes again while Doc’s finger rested inside of him. Then Doc removed his finger and forced it inside again. Mute groaned again, but this time he didn’t dare to open his eyes. Doc seemed to be getting slightly impatient, and started fingering Mute rather carelessly. Mute groaned softly every time Doc pushed his finger inside of him, and Doc kept murmuring ‘Good boy’ and things like that under his breath while Mute lay in front of him willingly, letting the horny Frenchman open him up and make him ready for his dick.

Mute could feel Doc’s precum dripping down his leg. The warm liquid felt strange against his bare legs. Then Doc produced a bottle from somewhere and thrust it into Mute’s hand. Mute looked up, slightly dumbfounded until he realised what Doc wanted him to do. Blushing from ear to ear, Mute opened the bottle and squirted some liquid onto his hand, then reached under his own legs in search for Doc’s dick. He accidentally brushed past his hand which was still fingering him, and found it. He felt excited to touch it; Doc’s big dick that would soon penetrate his arse hole and made love to him. He spread the lube over its length and groaned at the feeling of it. Warm, hard yet soft, and wet. He felt the veins running through it now it was hard, and took extra time examining the exact shape of the head with his fingers. Doc finally let out a loud groan When Mute traced the slit of his dick with the tip of his finger. When Mute had felt all he wanted and spread the lube over Doc’s erection, he reluctantly let go of it.

“Je veux de toi jusqu'à ce que je sois sec.” Doc groaned, his voice low and seductive, and he looked at Mute. He had absolutely no idea what Doc had said, but it made his head spin. God, he had never thought he would ever admit that French could turn him on so much. “Are you ready?” Doc asked, and Mute nodded willingly. Doc’s French accent was getting thicker the hornier he became. Mute loved it.

Doc positioned himself right in front of Mute's entrance and pushed in slowly with a loud groan. Mute groaned with him and gripped the sides of the examination table on which he was lying; Doc's dick was much bigger than his finger had been. Doc panted when he slid his dick fully inside, smirked victoriously at Mute and repositioned Mute's legs on his shoulders. He then started thrusting, slowly and carefully at first to let Mute get used to the feeling. And it was painful at first for Mute, he groaned and squirmed under Doc, trying to get away but at the same time wanting to continue feeling this wonderful strange feeling. He held onto the table, all his muscles in his arms tensed. 

"Relax." Doc groaned, the word sounded slurred and rather French. His face was screwed up in concentration, probably from controlling himself to avoid moving too hard into Mute which could hurt him, and he couldn't bring himself to say anymore as he groaned when Mute immediately relaxed his muscles. Mute half closed his eyes and tried to relax again, while keeping his eyes on Doc's face now. As shy as Doc's hungry eyes made him feel, he enjoyed the sight a lot and didn't want to miss a thing. He watched as Doc now started picking up his pace, moving faster and harder into Mute's already sore arse. The feeling of pain started to grow numb, and was being replaced by a feeling of wonderful pleasure. 

Doc bended over Mute, resulting in Mute's back getting arched even more so Doc gained better access into him. First Mute groaned in protest against the new uncomfortable position, but as he felt Doc sliding in and out of him even more pleasurable than he had done before, he quickly gave up his fight. Doc held onto his legs on his shoulders, gripping and digging his nails into Mute's skin hard as he got closer and closer.

Mute closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds of sex; the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as Doc rammed into Mute relentlessly now, Doc's low groans, a slurred French word every now and then Mute didn't understand but was incredibly sexy to him, his panting... And Mute's own hard breathing and his own moans... He tried to make as little noise as possible, like Doc groaning low like a tiger, but he couldn't help moaning like some cheap whore. He was afraid the whole base had heard him by now, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it as he was living his fantasy. His mind refused to think of what the consequences of this private time with Doc could be; nobody could ever take away this moment from him. Doc was staring at him still, with that look on his face as if he was looking at the greatest treasure in the world, now mixed with lust. Mute tried to get this sight into his mind firmly, as it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. No porn magazine or video could ever capture a look so hot as the one on Doc's face right now.

Doc pounded into him, not caring anymore if it hurt Mute or not, because the man under him was so obviously enjoying what he was doing to him now. The shy blush on his face was adorable as well as sexy in a way, and Doc loved the way Mute moaned for him. His firm arse was perfect if he wasn't too nervous and would just relax. Doc was really close now but tried to drag out his orgasm as long as possible. Fucking Mute was just too good to only do it for a few minutes. He'd ram into his arse forever, if he could. Doc groaned at the thought, and immediately Mute responded with a groan of his own. Doc gave a few last, hard thrusts before he came deep inside of Mute. 

Panting was now the only sound that filled the room, with an occasional soft moan from Mute as he felt Doc's cum filling him. Only when there was barely any cum leaking out of his dick anymore, Doc pulled out with a low groan. Mute groaned again, and Doc lowered his legs gently. He let Mute lie on the table so he could rest his bum while he himself got off to clean up. Mute curled up and tried to control his breathing. He was going to have a hard time sitting down tomorrow, but that had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sex with Doc had been even better than in his fantasies and Mute was completely content. That was all he had ever wanted in his life. He could die peacefully now.

Doc gently cleaned Mute as well when he was finished with himself, and heard the younger man sigh in satisfaction. Doc smiled, walked around the table and helped Mute to sit up. He handed him his boxers and trousers. Mute was still blushing madly, but he looked very pleased. Doc took hold of his chin again, like he had done before all this had happened, and kissed him softly.  
"How long have you been waiting for that?" Doc asked with a cocky smile.

Mute sighed, and answered, his voice quite hoarse from moaning: "Longer than you can imagine."

Doc's smile widened even more, feeling quite satisfied with that answer, and helped Mute off the table. They walked out of the office, and when Doc turned around to turn the lights off, he figured he'd have to do something about the smell of sweat and cum hanging in the air of his office. Doc shrugged. Tomorrow, he decided, and followed Mute down the corridor towards their sleeping rooms. Mute was still limping, but that had nothing to do with the wound on his leg anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Je veux de toi jusqu'à ce que je sois sec = I want you until I'm dry
> 
> This is the only French sentence in this fanfic, taken from the song Hungry For You (J'aurais Toujours Faim De Toi) by The Police. I’m not a fan of using languages in my fanfictions that I do not know fully myself (did study it 3 years but that’s about 6 years ago), but hell French is sexy. I assume The Police did their translations right and their song isn’t complete Google Translate nonsense... Still, if there are any French people out there offended by this, please tell me how to do it better. ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed c:


End file.
